


Angels in Paris

by LukeDoe



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Drama & Romance, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Help, Mercy - Freeform, Morning After, Night, Overwatch - Freeform, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Snow, Talon - Freeform, Violence, Widowmaker, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12429111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukeDoe/pseuds/LukeDoe
Summary: *Angela froze in terror staring at the woman appearing out of the darkness. Her movements were gracile and precise. Silky long hair falling gently down her silhouette. The pale moonlight giving her smooth skin a blueish glow. Striking yellow eyes piercing through the night.*





	Angels in Paris

**Author's Note:**

> * Its going to be dark. Don´t go any further if you are uncomfortable with any of the Tags*  
> .......  
> *Well or do. I´m just some Notes*

I did my best, it wasn't much. I couldn't feel, so I tried to talk.  
I crawled through the snowed streets. Blowing my breath in white Clouds, a little white tear running down my face as I sunk down on my knees.  
Lonely falling snowflakes pushing me down. Burring me under all the sorrow and pain.  
Voiceless cries into the night. Numb in mind, sunken down, vanished under the newly fallen snow. The sound of flowing Water would be the last I Hear. So I thought.

 

On the same night, somewhere in Paris, not far from the Main station a young woman looked up from her book.

,,Burning Desire,, printed in scarlet letters on the Cover. One of the 50 cent romans from the small bookstore around the corner. The pages were worn out and slightly yellow in color. A book well read and loved she Thought.

Lifting the cup to her pale lips she took a sip. Tasting the bitter, cold coffee rolling over her tongue. Diverting her eyes on the nightly scenery before her. Following the Snowflakes falling to the ground one by one.  
So small so fragile she thought just like … Her hands cramp around the Book crushing the pages in a muffled grip. 

`´èxcusez-moi , mademoiselle, nous fermons. `` A young man, thin grey haired and a carefully trimmed beard looked at her with a troubled face. 

,,Qui, thanks,, she mumbled, pushing her book down the right pocket of her castanet brown coat and tightened her dark red scarf , she stood up. Fondling her bright blond hair back in the messy ponytail. Taking a deep breath, she stepped through the door into the cold night. 

 

Sirens in Paris

 

The quiet winter scenery got harshly interrupted by the reality as an ambulance broke down the street. Howling sirens and flashing lights countless cars turning the thick layer of snow in ugly brown mud.   
The young blond women pulled her scarf up, covering her face up to the nose. 

Rue de Belzunce or Rue Fénelon she couldn’t care less. Strolling down the small pavement letting it guide her steps trough the cold white.  
Careless she picked out her phone. Pressing on the glowing screen, illuminating her gently contours in a ghostly white. Scrolling down through the countless messages. Flying over the chats, her breath stocked. Three new Voice messages it read. All of them from Gérard Lacroix. Hesitant pressing on the screen. 

Sudden silence then a cultivated manly voice forces it way through the speaker :,, Hi it´s me, you know Gérard, pick up the phone I know you can hear me….

Pressing on the screen his voice sounded again. 

This time more harsh and angry. Just answer your dame phone,   
You know what I can do, don´t make me angry…..

Trembling she taped on the last message. Seeing his rage deformed Face flashing up in her mind. Tears filling her eyes.

Gérard´s voice sounds furious, screaming at her: You damm whore , you thought telling my wife about our little affair would change a god damm thing !! Don’t make me laugh. I got that covered long time ago. Don’t underestimate me. You know what I can do, what Talon can do to you, Bitch! Your life is over do you understand me it´s over.

Thick round drops rolling down her cheeks, leaving dark stains on her Scarf. Slowly she rested her hand on her belly, touching it gently. Breaking down in the ally she sobbed hearty. Cramping her fingers around the phone her vision fading under her watery eyes. Dropping the phone, unwinding her scarf. Folding it, laying it on the ground. Opening her coat, folding it on top of the scarf. There she was, cold and afraid in the city she learned to love so dearly. Standing up, pushing forward she took one step and another one and another. Wiping the water out of her eyes she started running, fast and faster through the streets until her legs started to hurt. They wouldn’t get her, not if she moved fast.  
The cold wind cutting her skin. She thought of all the nights she spent with Gérard, all the promises he made, how their life could have been. She screamed, letting all the pain leaving her bruised body. Running faster and faster down the Boulevard rushing through the small streets. Banishing all her feeling for him, all her memories swallowed down the great void opening inside her.   
Looking up into the night sky she found herself in the middle of the Passerelle Richerand a small bridge spanning over the Canal Saint Martin. Feeling so small and fragile, the weight of the world pressing down on her. Breaking her with every moving second.  
The cold wind tearing on her silk blouse. Proposing a way, a last choice to end her suffering. Whispering to her. A single word escaping her lips:,, mercy ,,. A silent plead in to the Night. She took of her shoes put them neatly next to each other on the ground. Barefoot she climbed over the edge of the small reeling watching down into the black abyss. 

 

The last dance.

There it is again, the sound of Water rushing under her. blood rushing through her ears, she opened her eyes. Her mind plain like the moon shining down on. Slowly she stood up, the snow around her colored in an nasty red. Her eyes focused around a vague silhouette on the other side of the Bridge. Hands shaking, she stepped from one foot to the other, her frozen joints protesting the new given task. ,, Is this the punishment for all her sins ? questioning herself. She lost balance falling face front in the snow. 

,,Who.. who is there ?´´ a soft voice echoed through the darkness.

She tried to focus, pushing herself out of the snow. Gathering her strength trying to move. Her frozen limbs refusing to obey her commands.

Angela turned her Head, starring in the plain nights sky. Searching for her pursuer. Was this it? did they already find her. Terror rushing through veins widening her eyes in fear. They wouldn’t get her! She promised herself. She knew what Talon does to their enemies. Using her research, her nanobots to turn them in mindless husks. She had seen Gérard´s private research. When loved ones turning on each other with the push of a button. Ripping each other apart in pure rage. Obey his one and every command. A fate worse than Death. On this Day she saw it in his eyes. The desire for blood and pain. Unleashing the monster, he really was. Holding her bruise covered arm. Thinking of all the nights he had called for. 

 

Carefully she took step for step toward the reeling, a shadow pealing out of the darkness uncovering a beautiful blond woman, standing on the edge of the bridge.   
There she was, an angel in the night. A young woman guarding the way. Shining down on her. The full moon illuminating her frail silhouette. A white blouse covering her chest tucked in a slime blue jean.  
She stopped starring at her in ease. 

Angela froze in terror staring at the woman appearing out of the darkness. Her movements were gracile and precise. Silky long hair falling gently down her silhouette. The pale moonlight giving her smooth skin a blueish glow. Striking yellow eyes piercing through the night.   
The world stopped.   
Extending her arm to Angela, laying a finger on her lips leaning close to her ear. She whispered just for them both to hear:

,, je pense que je táime!,,

Angela recognized the woman.  
Widowmaker, Talons deadliest assassin and first victim of Gérald´s perversion of her research.   
Did they send her to take her, bring her back to him?   
Fear flooding her Veins, lifting her Head in the night sky. Smiling,not a single star was to be seen.  
Releasing her grip from the reeling. She closed her eyes, leaning back into the Night. 

First blood then the sound, a single shoot echoing through the night.  
Angela didn’t feel a thing, just cold spreading her body as she falls in to the night.

Within a split second Widowmaker took the reeling. jumped down toward the freezing water. Fingers reaching for her falling angel. destined to save her.

What a fitting ending she thought. A life lived by sin ended in a last good deed, 

 

Just two flats away on the roof of a multilevel building a skull masked shadow rose from its position. Targets eliminate, he spoke in a deep sound. Turning the knob on his radio. He Turning to the bridge ,,That’s for you Amelie,, he vanished in thing smoke. 

 

Sweet kiss of death 

 

A warm summer breeze, the taste of fermented fruits. She opened her eyes. Foreign lips pressed on hers, arms wrapped around her, she closed her eyes again. ,,A dream,, ,she thought, ,,a wonderful dream,, as she slowly faded back into darkness.

Holding the young woman tight she took stroke to stroke through the freezing cold reaching for the saving shore. Every muscle in her body protested, telling her to give in to the cold, letting her angel sink to her fate. Ignoring the pain, she pressed the young woman tighter to her. Reaching for the ladder lifting them both up in the cold embrace of the night. 

 

A few hours later somewhere in a small flat in the middle of Paris.

 

The sun stood up high flooding the room in bright warm light, the smell of freshly made coffee floated through the room.  
Blinking opening her eyes Angela, stared empty into the room.   
Hands pressed on her stomach covered in bandages. Not a single tear would roll down her eyes just a blank stare and voiceless screams running through her mind. Leaving her world in pieces.

Silent steps through the room a woman emerged from the kitchen. She was dressed in an oversized blue sweater and black leggings. Her skin looked strangely blue in contrast to her deep purple hair. Resting two steaming cups on the small coffee table next to her. Her feline yellow eyes fixed on her. She sat next to the her opening her arms in a soft embrace pulling the young woman in, holding her tight.

A sound of breaking glass echoed through Angela´s mind, fading vison filling her eyes with tears as she started to sob uncontrollably. Her mind flooded in terror and sudden realization of what is missing. Opening and closing her mouth not able to bear a word. She sunk her face in the other woman’s sweater soaking the fabric in cold tears. Softly the other woman spoke , pressing Angela´s head on her chest;,, First month, wasn´t it? Barely enough to be recognized, you didn’t tell him. Kept it a secret out of fear what he will do to it? Maybe the same he did with me?  
Angela look up. Her eyes swollen from tears she slowly started to recognize the Face she had ones see on Gérad´s plan. One of Talons deadliest Assassins.

Amelie smiled down on her kissing away a tear of Angela´s rosy cheeks. ,, I´m going to tell you a secret, she whispered. Pressing her pale blue lips on Angela’s. 

,,My Name is Amelie Lacroix and yesterday I killed my husband,,


End file.
